Loved You Once
by Roxxyrock
Summary: Perjodohan dengan kakak kelasnya, membuat Sakura heran. Pasalnya ia merasa belum pernah mengenal tunangannya itu sebelum perjodohan ini. Namun tunangannya telah mengenal Sakura lebih dari sahabat-sahabat dekat Sakura. Bad summary.


Loved You Once

.

.

DISCLAIMER: **Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

Pairing: **SasuSaku**

**.**

**.**

**Prologue**

Ayam berkokok menyambut matahari yang perlahan naik ke atas langit. Seperti biasa, seorang gadis berambut merah muda, tengah melangkah riang menuju kelasnya dengan senyuman yang selalu terpatri diwajah cantiknya. Untung saja dia tidak dibilang gila karena selalu tersenyum.

"RA! SAKURAAA!" Gadis berambut merah muda itu berbalik ketika merasa namanya dipanggil. Dilihatnya seorang gadis berambut pirang ponytail sedang berlari menuju arahnya.

"Ino! Gue kagak budek! Jadi lo nggak perlu teriak-teriak kayak gitu kale!" Sakura, nama gadis berambut merah muda itu menatap tajam seorang gadis pirang bernama Ino Yamanaka itu, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya nyengir dengan watadosnya. Dibelakang Ino, terlihat tiga gadis yang masih sibuk mengatur napasnya setelah berlari-lari mengejar Ino.

"Lo pada kenapa sih? Kok pada kayak habis lari maraton?" Sakura menatap heran ketiga gadis dibelakang Ino, yang wajahnya masih memerah dan ketiganya berkeringat, padahal suhu hari ini sangat dingin, mengingat saat ini masih berada di musim dingin.

"Mereka bertiga pada nyusul gue loh Ra! Lo kapan mau nyusul gue?" Ino menyenggol-nyenggol sahabat pinknya yang masih memperhatikan ketiga gadis dihadapannya.

"Lo pada udah pacaran?" Sakura menatap ketiga gadis dihadapannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sedangkan ketiga gadis dihadapannya wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Hinata! Temari! Tenten! Kalian bener-bener udah pacaran?! Sama siapa? Sejak kapan? Kok cuma gue yang kagak tau?" Sakura memberondong ketiga gadis bernama Hinata, Temari, dan Tenten yang ada dihadapannya. Sedangkan Ino hanya melihat mereka dengan senyum kemenangan terukir dibibirnya.

"Hinata sama Naruto-senpai barusan tadi pagi, Tenten sama Neji-senpai habis pulang sekolah kemarin, Temari sama Shikamaru-senpai tadi malem!" Cerocos Ino, membuat Hinata, Temari, dan Tenten semakin memerah wajahnya.

"Heh?! Pjnya mana? Jangan sampai lupa loh!" Sakura mengedipkan matanya jail sambil tangannya menengadah dihadapan ketiganya.

"Iya, iya! Entar gue traktir waktu istirahat!" Seru gadis berkuncir empat bernama Temari sambil mendeathglare Ino yang sedari tadi nyengir dengan watadosnya.

"Sip! Lo kapan Ten, Hin?" Gadis berambut coklat bercepol dua hanya mendesah pelan, sedangkan gadis berambut indigo hanya memainkan jemari tangannya sambil menunduk.

"Senin! Hari ini gue lupa bawa uang nih!" ucap gadis bercepol bernama Tenten sambil menunjukan puppy eyesnya.

"Gu-gue selasa kalau gitu" Gadis berambut indigo bernama Hinata sambil memainkan rambutnya.

"Oke! Jadi selama tiga hari dompet gue aman! Masuk kelas yok!" Sakura tersenyum lebar dan melangkah memasuki kelasnya diikuti keempat sahabatnya.

"Eh, Saku! Gue nemu ini di laci meja lo kemarin!" Kata Ino sambil menyodorkan beberapa surat beramplop berwarna merah dengan berbagai hiasan ke arah Sakura.

"Buang aja tu surat-surat, gue gak butuh no." Ujar Sakura sambil menyingkirkan surat-surat beramplop itu dari mejanya, dan mengambil sebuah buku komik dari tasnya.

"Sakura! Udah lebih dari 57 cowok yang nembak lo dan semuanya lo tolak! Kalau gini terus, lo kapan pacarannya?" Seru Tenten hingga membuat seluruh siswa kelas XI-A menoleh ke arah mereka sejenak dan kembali melanjutkan aktifitas mereka masing-masing, setelah mendapat deathglare dari Temari.

"Entah, gue masih males pacaran!" Ucap Sakura seraya meletakan komik dan kepalanya diatas meja. Melihat itu, Ino, Hinata, Temari, dan Tenten menghela napas pelan.

"Ra, lo jangan menganggap semua cowok brengsek kayak dia, bisa-bisa lo jadi perawan tua Ra!" Setelah mengatakan itu, Ino, Hinata, Temari, dan Tenten meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terdiam.

"Perawan tua?! Yang benar saja!" gumam Sakura sambil membaca komiknya.

.

"Gue nasi goreng dan jus strawberi aja" Ucap Sakura sambil tetap membaca komiknya.

"Lo apa In? Cuma lo yang belom pesen!" Tanya Temari.

"Umm... Gue salad aja sama air putih!" Pesanan Ino membuat sahabat-sahabatnya memandang Ino heran.

"Apa? Kata Sai-kun, gue rada gemukan sekarang. Jadi gue mutusin buat diet!" Mereka hanya ber'oh' ria mendengar penjelasan dari Ino yang bisa dibilang tidak masuk akal.

"Ok deh, jadi mie ramennya dua, nasi gorengnya satu, saladnya satu. Minumnya air putih, jus strawberi, milkshake coklat dan vanilla ya." Kata Temari sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Lo pesen apa Tem?" Tanya Sakura sebelum Temari benar-benar beranjak.

"Gue pesen bakso sama jus melon, Ra!" Seru Temari meninggalkan keempat sahabatnya untuk meletakan daftar pesanan mereka.

"Eh, gue besok sabtu gue nggak bisa ikut pergi ke mall. Neji-kun ngajak gue pergi. Gak apa-apa kan?" Kata Tenten sambil melihat Temari yang akan duduk.

"Gue juga. Lo gimana In, Hin?" Tanya Temari, sambil meletakan makanan-makanan mereka di meja.

"Gu-gue ju-juga." Hinata memainkan sumpitnya, dan memakan mienya. Sakura menghela napas pelan sehingga tidak ada yang mendengarnya.

"Lo gimana In?" Tanya Sakura sambil memutar-mutar sedotan jusnya.

"Gue besok juga ada acara sama Sai-kun, jadi gak bisa" Kata Ino setelah berhasil menelan saladnya.

"Baiklah kalau gitu." Gumam Sakura.

"Ra! Sakura!" Tenten mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sakura yang sedang menyuapkan sesendok nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Sedangkan Ino dan Temari menunjuk-nunjukkan jemarinya sambil melototkan matanya. Hinata hanya menutup mulutnya, meskipun ekspresi wajahnya menunjukan keterkejutan.

"Apaan sih?! Gue lagi makan tau!" Sakura mendeathglare Tenten yang masih tetap mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya, membuat rambut merah muda Sakura bergerak mengikuti tubuh Sakura.

"I-itu!" Sakura memutar tubuhnya kebelakang mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Tenten. Seorang laki-laki berpostur tubuh tinggi dan tegap berjalan ke arah Sakura, seketika itu juga Sakura segera menyantap kembali nasi gorengnya.

"Ra, gue mau bicara sebentar sama lo, penting!" Laki-laki itu memegang tangan Sakura, membuat Sakura memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai terdapat semburat merah tipis.

"Bicara apa?" Laki-laki itu segera menarik tangan Sakura, yang membuat Sakura mau tak mau mengikutinya. Setelah berada agak jauh dari kantin, Sakura melepaskan tangannya yang memerah akibat cengkraman tangan laki-laki itu.

"Gila lo ya! Sakit tau tangan gue!" Laki-laki itu hanya menatap datar Sakura yang masih mengelus tangannya perlahan.

"Umm... Ra, gue kangen sama lo, sejak kita putus lima bulan yang lalu. G-gue... Ng... Gue... Gimana ya..."

"Aduh, kalau ngomong itu yang jelas, jangan kayak orang epilepsi gitu napa! Gue, gue, gue apaan?!" Sakura menguatkan dirinya untuk mengatakan hal itu. Padahal jantungnya berdetak kencang.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis dan menggenggam tangan Sakura, namun segera ditepis oleh Sakura. Laki-laki itu menghela napas pelan dan menatap mata emerald Sakura.

"GUE MAU BALIKAN SAMA LO, RA!"

"Kimimaro Kaguya mau balikan sama gue? Udah telat! Gue capek sama keegoisan lo, gue capek disuruh ngalah sama lo, dan gue capek sama acara selingkuh lo! Mending lo cari cewek lain yang mau digituin!" Sakura meluapkan segala amarah yang sedari dulu dipendamnya. Laki-laki dihadapannya hanya bisa membeku mendengar pernyataan Sakura.

"Tapi Ra-"

"SEKALI NGGAK, YA NGGAK!"

"Kalau lo nggak mau balikan sama gue, gue bakal bunuh diri!"

"Silahkan."

"Gue serius Ra! Gue mau bunuh diri!"

"Gue juga serius bilang silahkan. Tenang aja, gue nggak bakal khawatir. Oh ya! Gue kasih saran kalau bunuh diri jangan sama kayak orang-orang kebanyakan! Gantung diri itu udah nggak zaman. Mending lo tabrakin diri ke kereta yang lagi jalan. Kalau lo selamat, mungkin otak lo bisa lurus lagi. Sorry ya, bentar lagi bel masuk dan makanan gue masih belum habis. Daaaah..." Sakura berjalan menuju kantin dengan senyum kemenangan, meninggalkan Kimimaro yang menunduk.

"Eh, Saku! Ngapain tadi si Kimimaro?" Tanya Temari saat melihat Sakura mendudukan dirinya disamping Tenten dan bersiap memakan nasi gorengnya.

"Ngajak gue balikan."

"Jangan mau, Ra! Lo 'kan udah diduain!" Sahut Ino cepat, diikuti anggukan kepala dari yang lainnya.

"Gue juga nggak mau, udah yuk! Masuk kelas, bentar lagi bel nih!" Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduk dan menuju kelasnya dengan senyum kemenangan masih bertahan diwajahnya.

.

TEEEETT... TEEEETTTT... TEEEEEEETTTTTT...

"Sekian untuk pelajaran hari ini, anak-anak. Selamat siang!" Ebisu meninggalkan kelas XI-A membuat suasana kelas itu menjadi gaduh.

"KYAAAA! SASUKE-KUN!"

"SASUKE-SENPAI GANTENG BANGET!"

"SASUKE-KUN! JADILAH PACARKU!"

Teriakan di luar kelas XI-A membuat Sakura kesal. "Siapa sih Sasuke itu! Buat rame aja!" Batin Sakura.

"Ssstt! Saku! Lo tau yang tadi lewat didepan kelas kita itu siapa?" Ino menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sakura yang sedang memasukan buku-buku kedalam tas, membuat Sakura menatap tajam Ino.

"Apaan sih In! Gue kagak tau dan gak mau tau!" Jawaban dari Sakura membuat Ino sweatdrop sambil membereskan buku-bukunya.

Ceklek

"Hoi Pig! Pulang bareng gue kagak?" Seru Sakura didepan pintu kelas.

"Gue bareng Sai-kun! Lo duluan aja forehead!" Kata Ino sambil bangkit dari bangkunya.

"Oh, ya udah! Bye Ino!" Sakura melangkahkan kakinyamenuju tempat parkir dimana mobilnya berada. Suasana koridor yang sepi membuat langkah kaki Sakura terdengar jelas. Dengan lesu, ia membuka pintu mobilnya dan melempar tasnya kedalam mobil.

"Hh... Perawan tua ya?" Pikir Sakura sambil memacu mobilnya meninggalkan sekolahnya.

.

"Tadaima!" Sakura membuka pintu utama mansionnya. Dia selalu berharap seperti dahulu, yang disaat ia pulang telah ada kaa-sannya yang selalu menjawab salamnya, bukan hanya pelayannya saja yang menjawab salamnya.

Ceklek

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamarnya yang bernuansa merah muda. Dengan sekali lemparan, tasnya mendarat sempurna diatas kursi santainya. Setelah mandi dan mengganti bajunya, Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur berukuran king size miliknya.

"Benar-benar membosankan! Memang apa enaknya mempunyai pacar? Merepotkan!" Sakura terus-menerus memikirkan perkataan sahabat-sahabatnya tadi siang hingga terlelap.

**~TBC~**

**Mengecewakan ya? Saya hanya iseng menulis fict ini untuk melepas kepenatan saya. Awalnya saya tidak yakin fict ini cocok untuk dipublish, tapi saya nekad XD**

**Mind to review, maybe?**


End file.
